Too Cute (What the H-E-L-L?)
by SeeLe
Summary: What happens when the Powerpuff Girls are suddenly transported to the Ronin Warriors' home?


Prologue I: The weary computer user stretched tiredly, reaching for nothing in the incredible darkness. Long since past has the sun set, and long since past has the user's mother said her last 'good night'. The computer user, a mere teenaged girl, wiped her face in annoyance and in exhaustion. She glanced at the computer's clock. It blinked 10:34. The girl let out a string of low curses as she furiously typed away at the keyboard. The resolution came clear to her as the need to sleep pressured her to finish. She tapped the final keys that worded 'The End'. Sighing and grinning in relief, the girl's head smashed against the keyboard, soft snoring rushing from her lungs.   


  


**What the Hell?** A Tale of the Power Puff Girls and Ronin Warriors. By: SeeLe (minciong1@home.com)

  


  
Prologue II: The weary computer user stretched tiredly, reaching for nothing in the incredible darkness. He wiped his chin and grimaced at the feel of stubble. Grinning, he logged off the Internet where he had finished cybering with his presumably lovely 'net girlfriend. Unknown to him, she was left unsatisfied, but that's something that won't be delved into. His grin turned into an ugly sneer as devilish inspiration dawned on him. He opened up Microsoft Word with a few swift movements and was greeted by Clippit, the little animated paperclip guide. He cracked his knuckles and started to type.   


  
A large house stood nestled within a lush forest. The copper red roof shone bright as the setting sun bounced its rays of light on it. A large white tiger, obviously not indigenous of the forest, paced up and down the spacious porch of the house. A low growl rumbled from its throat as the tiger heard tires running over loosely packed gravel. The tiger sat on its haunches, a perfect statue if the occasional blink didn't give it away. The little Jeep Wrangler drove up the driveway and stopped. The passenger door rushed open as a little boy nearly jumped out of the jeep. The driver of the Wrangler calmly stepped out. She brushed her hair back in an annoyed manner as a slight breeze messed it up. Taking out the keys to the house, she watched with evil amusement as the boy fumbled at the doorknob.   
"C'mon, Mia!" whined the boy. "I'm gonna miss the beginning!"   
"Oh, please!" the girl scoffed, deliberately slowing her step. "It's like you haven't seen all the shows, Yuli. It's probably a rerun anyway." When she reached the step, Yuli's cries grew up a notch.   
"MIA!"   
In the great city of Townsville, the Professor tucked his three special little girls into bed. Three little almost identical triplets snuggled against each other. Almost identical meaning that they looked exactly the same, except for their hair and eye color. The Professor loved his three little girls very much. It made him proud and broke his heart how they risk their own lives to save those of others. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on each of the girls' forehead.   
"Good night, girls," he said, smiling.   
"Night, Professor," mumbled the blonde girl with blue eyes. She slept in the middle of the three.   
"Night, Professor," whispered the red headed girl with red eyes. She nestled at the edge nearest to her 'father'.   
"Night, Professor," the black haired one with green eyes said. She blinked up at the Professor, obviously not sleepy at all. She pouted. "Why do we have to sleep so early?"   
"Because it'll be bad for you if you don't, Buttercup," replied the Professor.   
"But... You stay up later than us all the time!" the green eyed one snapped back. Her father whipped a finger to his lips and hissed to be quiet. Buttercup immediately lowered her eyes and her voice. "Why, Professor?"   
"I've got many things to do. Y'know, projects and whatnot." He shrugged. Then, he cupped his right hand at his left cheek, as if no one else was to know. "Tonight's project is a matter transporter. It's done, but I've still got bugs to kink out."   
Still not satisfied by that answer and tidbit, Buttercup folded her arms over her pint-sized chest and sank into the bed. She pouted still but drifted off to sleep.   
"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. That's my Power Puff girls," the Professor mused. He sauntered into his laboratory and made a beeline to his matter transporter, picking up tools and plans on the way. After spreading out a world map, the Professor picked a couple of coordinates as the final position. Checking over the coordinates again, he carefully punched in the initial position and final one.   


  
Yuli stomped into the living room, muttering childish phrases at no one but were directed at Mia. He made his way to the old fifteen-inch television set and turned it on, wondering on what he missed. To his dismay, he missed the opening credits and first few minutes, which were of the Power Puff girls slipping into La La Land and the Professor tinkering with his newest invention.   
The television flickered on just as the Professor made the final adjustments for the transporter.   


  
The Professor made the final adjustments for the matter transporter and flicked it on. It hummed to life, and the apple that sat on the deck of the machine glowed dully as a beam of light enveloped it. The Professor leaned extremely close the apple, eyes wide with naïve anticipation. Instead of the brilliant flash of light that was expected, he was greeted with a puff of lung-clogging smoke. The transporter's beam bounced around the laboratory as it reflected off the shiny metals of numerous machines. Finally, it found the doorway to the three girls' room.   


  
"This is a new episode!" Yuli fumed in anger. He just missed the first minutes of his favorite show! "That Mia's gonna pay..." He stood up impulsively; then reconsidered. "During commercial."   
To put it simply, the television exploded.   
Yuli flew across the room as he took the brunt of the blast. He crashed against the wall and slid down, groaning. Thinking compulsively and before blacking out, he coughed out, "Ronin Warriors! To Arms!" The great white tiger leapt into the room and stood protectively in front of Yuli. White Blaze growled at the three still forms where the television used to be.   
"What? What?" asked one of the forms. They clutched at each other in fear of the tiger. The smoke and dust cleared, and the true forms became clear. Three little girls quivered against each other. Three little girls that looked like triplets with different hair and eye color.   
"What is it, White Blaze?"   
Five young men in body-clinging armor gathered around the tiger and Yuli. One in blazing red pointed two swords at the three girls. He, Ryo, blinked in confusion, as did the others. Little girls? Ryo relaxed his swords and nodded to the less threatening among the five.   
The chestnut haired boy and unearthly blue haired boy pointed at themselves then at each other. They blinked in comical unison as they both said, "Who? Me?" Ryo did his trademarked glare at both and pointed to the chestnut boy, Cye.   
Shrugging, Cye picked a way through the rubble to the three girls. He knelt in front of them and gave them his teddy bear grin. Putting up his hands to show his defenselessness, he greeted them with his smooth English accent.   
"Hullo," he said. The blonde hair, blue eyed girl smiled shyly at the boy and loosened her vice-grip on her sisters. "Hullo," he repeated. He stuck out a hand for the girl to shake. "My name's Cye. What's yours?"  
"I-I'm Bubbles." The girl reached to shake Cye's hand...  
And the red headed girl decided to deck Cye's face.  
Like Yuli, Cye flew across the room, taking Ryo with him. Toppled, disoriented, and angered, Ryo shoved Cye off him and stomped over to the red headed girl. He swung a sword at the red head, ending and barely missing her nose. The two shared a staring contest.   
"B-b-blossom..." whispered Bubbles. "Why-?"  
"The Professor said we shouldn't talk to strangers!"  
Bubbles looked at her other sister, Buttercup, for assistance. Unfortunately, Buttercup was busy keeping the other four men at bay with her piercing green eyes. Tears welled up in Bubbles' eyes, making them even more blue, and she started crying.   
"Cute," mumbled the blonde hair, blue eyed boy. He adopted a nonchalant pose on the wall, seemingly annoyed at Bubbles. As the girl wailed, Sage's eyes narrowed. "Stop it."  
The blue haired boy shrugged at Sage. "Well, they ARE cute."  
"Thanks for pointing that out," said Kento. He then turned his attention to the wailing girl. "Here." He knelt down and rummaged through the crud, producing a candy bar. He handed it to the girl and grinned. "My own private stash. Not so private now, but what the hey? You're cute."   
"Thank you, sir." Bubbles grinned and stopped crying, taking the bar. It was soon snatched away from Blossom, who was still glaring at Ryo.  
"Don't take candy from strangers either!" she cried out. Ducking away from the sword, Blossom grabbed her sisters and flew to the high ceiling in a trail of light. She let them go, and the three hovered in the air.  
Cye stared up at them, dumbfounded.  
"Now, where are we? Where'd you put the Professor?" ordered Blossom. Buttercup nodded in cute agreement.  
"You're in OUR house that YOU'VE barged into. And the professor's dead! He's been that way for a year now!" cried out Rowen, keeping Ryo from snapping at the little girls.   
The Power Puff girls gasped collectively and slowly withered to the ground. Bubbles' tears started welling up again, and Sage shot a look at Rowen's bandanna. Buttercup, in shock, echoed the sentence in question form. Shaking with confusion, Blossom bit her lip. "You killed him!" She lunged at the closest life form, Ryo, and flung a fist at his face, leaving a trail of bright pink light. At the cue for fighting, Buttercup tackled Sage. He was caught unaware, and his nonchalant pose broke.   
Rowen went to aid Sage, but he didn't know how to keep the girl at bay without hurting her. After all, she's just a child. He grabbed Buttercup's tiny waist and ended up being flung at the wall. Using the distraction to fling Rowen to the wall, Sage kipped up, making Buttercup fall off and land on her head. He gripped Buttercup's wrists and clamped them against her waist with his large hands. Rowen got up and shook out the daze, and he grabbed Buttercup's flailing feet. Very strong for little girls, Sage thought.  
"Don't hurt her!" Cye grabbed Ryo's swords and pushed them away so that he couldn't use them to deflect Blossom's punch. Her fist connected with Ryo's cheekbone and made him stumble. Spitting out blood, Ryo let go of his swords and growled at Blossom. He lunged at her, grabbing at her hair. His fingers combed through and hit a few tangles, giving him grip and Blossom cried out as her hair tugged at her scalp. The little bow on her head became undone and floated uselessly to the ground.  
Cye bent down to retrieve the bow, but Blossom instinctively kicked his face as he neared the ground. Like a rag doll, he flopped to the floor then grabbed his face. The red head grinned in triumph at the sight of his pain but grimaced as she felt the tug on her head again.  
Poor Bubbles. She hugged Kento as she sobbed her eyes out. Kento patted her head sympathetically, uncharacteristically ignoring the fight around him. He offered the candy bar again, and Bubbles accepted hesitantly, eating it between heaving sobs.  
A bright beam collected around the girls and flashed incredibly, blinding everyone that had their eyes open. After blinking away the three-dimensional after images, the Ronin Warriors found their opponents gone. Ryo scratched his head.  
"What the Hell?" he asked.  
"That was anti climatic," mumbled Sage as he rubbed the bruise on his forehead.  
Yuli moaned and shook his head. He blinked up and saw White Blaze standing over him and the Ronins shrugging at each other. The little boy spotted the red bow on the ground and immediately sat up.  
"I missed the whole show!"  


  
The Professor rubbed the last of the dust and black smoke from his face as he walked to his girls' room. The last experiment had been a failure unlike the other three he conducted earlier. He mused on it as he opened the door.  
The Professor cocked an eyebrow when he found his children. Blossom had her hair undone and messed up. Bubbles had chocolate all over her face and her cheeks were tear stained.   
Blossom had a developing bruise on her forehead.  
"What the Hell?" 


End file.
